


Too Bad You Can't Fuck a Hologram

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Saeyoung has been working on a special project, he decides to test it out on you but things go a bit... Farther than planned~.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> For your Halloween smutty desires, a particularly monstrous night. It’s finally finished! The last one! It’s almost February but I did it! Ok, Seven isn’t “really” a ghost in this but it’ll work out trust me, I promise. And yes, this technology isn’t realistic, I know. Contains: teasing, masturbation, and Saeyoung being a bit cruel and it blowing up in his face (almost literally if you feel).

You sat on the end of your bed, cross legged with your phone in your hand, smiling to yourself as you chatted with a rather insatiable Hyun Ryu who was freaking out about a cat project Jumin asked him to model for.

“What’s so funny, MC?” You jumped in alarm at the familiar voice of your boyfriend, Saeyoung. Your eyes darted around the room, unable to pick up the source of his voice. “I’m right here!” The voice came again, it sounded oddly like it was hinged upon by a noise like static.

“Where are you?” You asked the seemingly empty room, then your gaze fell upon a small cube on the table that had a steadily flashing green light on top of it.

“Here!” Saeyoung’s voice called again and the green light flashed more erratically.

He had been at work for a while, last Saeyoung had contacted you he was out with Vanderwood to go to a warehouse for a projected he had told you was classified when you asked him about it. It normally didn’t bother you but the muted excitement in his eyes made you think he wasn’t up to anything good.

You walked up to the small box. “Press the light, it’s a button.” Saeyoung’s voice requested, and you leaned your hand in tentatively then pressed the green button down. It flashed for a few seconds then you jumped backwards in surprise when a laser pointed out of the side onto the bedroom wall that was opposite of the side of the table you were standing on.

A hologram of Saeyoung was flashed onto the wall, it slowly took form as the laser expanded into a grid then the points merged into a form of Saeyoung that looked like a basic sketch. “Isn’t this awesome?” The hologram smiled at you as the details started to become more clear and the 2D image peeled off the wall as he stepped towards you.

“What the hell is this?” Your gasp made Saeyoung’s smile widen.

He clicked his tongue at you. “Classified…~” He laughed then the 2D cartoon-ish image stepped towards you and filled out into a three dimensional figure.

“Really?” You asked, giving Saeyoung a glorified death stare, which he smiled impishly in response to.

“Ok, no, it isn’t classified.” He walked over to the cube and watched the green light slowly fade as the color of his figure changed from the same green as the light to a muted and slightly transparent version of himself. “This is called GHOST, it’s a device for sending messages in the form of holograms.”

“How does it work?” Your eyes flashed up to his muted gold ones.

Saeyoung rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his weight to one leg. “It’s… Complicated to explain.” He spoke slowly as he looked over you, then around the room. “But, it’s working.”

You almost shyly took a step towards him and reached out your hand, it passed right through him, the lasers seeming to zoom around and create a hole in Saeyoung’s chest as you tried to touch him. “I’m hit!” Saeyoung gasped in faux astonishment, then took a few teetering steps backwards.

“Saeyoung…” You smiled at him as he started laughing at his joke, soon laughing with him as he stepped back towards you.

Saeyoung reached out with a finger towards your nose and you would’ve leaned away if you weren’t curious as to what would happen. “I can’t touch you either.” Saeyoung’s finger disappeared up to the knuckle as his finger that would’ve normally booped your nose vanished. “Did you feel anything?”

“Nothing.” You replied, taking a step back and watching in awe as Saeyoung’s finger reformed.

“Good, you’re not supposed to.” Saeyoung jumped at you and you shrieked, tensing as you expected him to knock you over, but instead he phased right through you, appearing on your other side.

“Don’t do that!” Your surprised gasp made Saeyoung laugh once again as you slowly turned to shoot him a death glare.

“Can I do you then?” Saeyoung waggled his eyebrows at you, then sighed in disappointment. “ _Too bad you can’t fuck a hologram._ ”

“W-what?” You spluttered, eyes widening at Saeyoung as he came closer to you again.

“It would be fun, wouldn’t it?” Saeyoung teased, moving like he was going to brush his fingers over your cheek. It infuriated you that you couldn’t feel it. Couldn’t feel _him_. At all.

“I don’t want to fuck a computer program, Saeyoung.” Your growled, a blush forming over your cheeks anyway as he continued to give you his trademarked teasing stare.

“You sure?” Saeyoung drew out the syllables as he leaned in as if to kiss you, his lips passing though yours as you whined in dejection from the lack of his touch. “That sound doesn’t prove your point at all.”

Your blush deepened and you turned to stalk over to the bed and sit on the edge of it, Saeyoung watched you as you moved his muted eyes displaying a full heat to you. The pair of you hadn’t had a night in bed for a while, Saeyoung had been out and busy with his projected, which you assumed was this and he wasn’t helping you feel any better about _needing_ him right now.

“You want to try something, babe?” He asked, walking towards you slowly and hovering his hand over the crotch of your pants.

“Stop!” You gasped, reaching to grab his wrist then growling in irritation as your fist grasped around nothing but air.

Saeyoung stared into your eyes as he made a motion like he was rubbing your crotch, you squirmed uncomfortably. It was so weird seeming him almost there but not being able to feel his touch. “Do you want me?”

He asked his question so casually that it took a moment to process it. “Of course I do.” It was his turn to blush now and you smirked slightly as his eyes blew open and a huff shook through his body.

“I’ll let you see me then.” Saeyoung continued to hold eye contact with you as his hands dropped to his pants, undoing the buttons as you gulped and looked away, your cheeks darkening in color as Saeyoung made a satisfied noise. “Look at me.”

You slowly turned your head back to look at Saeyoung, he gripped his already stiff member in his hand and was pumping it slowly as he watched you squirm on the side of the bed. “Will you join me, babe?” His voice was lower and pinched as he stared at you lustfully. “Please?”

A whine fell from your lips as you slowly removed your pants and stared at Saeyoung’s hologram with a tentative expression. “Go ahead, I’m alone.” Saeyoung whispered, and you flushed deeper, the fact that he might not have been alone hadn’t even crossed your mind.

You worked your panties down and kicked them to the floor, they passed through Saeyoung’s lower leg as he tugged himself at a faster pace. “You look so ready for me, MC.” He growled as your fingers reached between your spread legs to finger yourself.

A shocked mewl came from your lips as Saeyoung knelt between your legs, sticking out his tongue and acting like he was tasting your desire. You could _almost_ feel his warm breath over your excited heat. “Saeyoung…” You pleaded as he moved away, feeling yourself tighten around your fingers in vain as you searched for his touch rather than your own.

“You want to feel me don’t you?” His voice teased as he switched the hand he was using on his cock to move it towards you, his finger disappearing over your entrance. You bit your lip as you felt your own fingers pumping in and out of you instead of the ones you wanted. _His_.

“Want to cum over my fingers instead of your own?” Saeyoung moaned low as he stared at you, his fist pumping himself as his precum leaked over his tip. “I want you too, MC.” He finally said, which made you whimper as your fingers traveled faster through your steadily tightening core.

“ _Yes_.” You practically _begged_ which Saeyoung grunted in response to, his body quivering as he got closer to his release.

“ _Fuck_ , MC…” Saeyoung had a strained look on his face, his teeth trapped over his upper lip as the veins in his neck became more defined and his breathing became shaky. “I want to be here, really.”

You whimpered as Saeyoung’s glazed smile moved closer to your open lips. “I want to take you, so badly.” Saeyoung continued, growling as you trembled, your other hand falling between your legs to rub your clit as three of your fingers gyrated inside of you.

Saeyoung had continued motioning like he was the one fingering you instead of yourself, you couldn’t _describe_ how desperately you wanted to be touched by him instead of yourself after being unable to feel him for so long. “Saeyoung please, I need you.” You whined, staring at him needily as his body quaked.

“You know just how to do me in, MC.” Saeyoung’s voice quavered as he leaned in even closer to you. You could almost feel his warm chest pressing over your own. Almost feel his _cock_ buried deep inside you as you writhed around him so many times before tonight.

A pinched whine escaped your lips as you came over your fingers, feeling partially satisfied but not _quite_ enough. “Saeyoung…” You panted, your starry eyes gazing at him as his body tensed fully and he released onto his hand.

The pair of you gasped as your bodies calmed down, but neither of you had had _enough_ of the other yet.

Saeyoung suddenly pushed his member back into his pants and fumbled as he tried to redo the buttons and zip himself up. “I’m coming home.”

“Don’t you have w-” You started, only to be cut off by Saeyoung’s hologram going fuzzy then disappearing.

A single word was heard before he was gone and the light on the cube turned red, then shut off.

“ _Now_.”


End file.
